


¿Un enlace? |HyunLix|

by MeeyCoxma



Category: MeeyCoxma, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunlix, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyCoxma/pseuds/MeeyCoxma
Summary: un enlace en una época, dónde tú decides de quién portaras la marca y puedes enamorarte.¿Esto podrá terminar bien para Felix?Idea completamente mia, prohibido cualquier tipo de traducción o adaptación.El material que se ocupa para las portadas no me pertenecen, yo solo la junto, créditos a quienes corresponda.Derechos reservados @MeeyCoxma
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Guía Omegaverse.

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los alfas, los beta y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto. Un ejemplo muy claro es que si un alfa pacífico es retado por otro alfa, el Alfa de este individuo le obliga a aceptar el reto. Se debe a que sus instintos animales están controlando a su parte racional.

Los Alfa α

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.

Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Un alfa tiene más poder que otro cuando se considera que te es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o económico.

Los Beta β

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

Los Omega ω

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

Los omega varones sí tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales.

Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).

Aquí es donde entran los supresores, unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados. Dependiendo de escritores hay dos opciones: que haya supresores para el olor y aparte pastillas anticonceptivas o los dos efectos en una sola. Si un alfa está cortejando a un omega está mal considerado que este use supresores, pero depende de la pareja y lo que decidan o decida el alfa en muchos casos. Cabe mencionar que son altamente caros.

Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro.

Supuestamente tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es el estereotipo y no tienen por qué seguirlo.

Los Lazos

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.

GRACIAS MR. GOOGLE ♥


	2. Un enlace

La primera vez que Felix supo que él era aún de ese pequeño porcentaje en el mundo en estar enlazado fue en su primer celo. Fue mientras estaba encerrado en su acuarto, lo vio y lo sintió unos ojos inundaron su mente, debajo de esos pequeños ojos rasgados posaba un pequeño lunar, su rostro mostraba seriedad pero esos ojos decían otra cosa. Felix deseo en su primer celo a un desconocido, pero parecía que su omega lo conocía bien.

Esa fue la primera vez que su madre le explico todo y Felix entendió porque el rostro de un extraño apareció en su mente, también entendió que eso de los enlaces habían dejado de existir gracias, a que los linajes se habían perdido después de que a los betas y omegas dejaran de tratarlos como esclavos. Felix entendía y era justo no ser obligado a estar con alguien sin amarlo y solo por los enlaces no era correcto. Estaba agradecido que gracias a todas esas personas que lucharon por la igualdad ahora cualquiera puede trabajar, estudiar en lo que ama y sobre todo escoger de quien enamorarse y de quien portaran una marca.

.

.

.

Fue cuando estaba caminando apurado cargando todo su material para la exposición de sus cuadros para el siguiente día. Como iba demasiado cargado e iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el piso dejo de ser recto, para cambiar de nivel y un escalón se le atravesó. Por alguna extraña razón sus manos mantenían bien agarradas sus cosas, pero el no estaba en el suelo como se suponía que debía terminar. Con cuidado la otra persona ayuda a que se enderezara, pero en el camino de dejar de tener su vista en el suelo sintió algo extraño con su omega.

Una vez pudo ver el rostro de su salvador, pudo saber porque la inquietud de su omega. No supo que hacer, o que decir pero de repente quería enterrar su rostro en el pecho de aquel chico que una vez lo miro, por un momento sus ojos brillaron para después soltarlo por completo, y ocasionar que Felix tuviera ahora si una caída de bruces, por suerte pudo mantener un buen equilibrio que le ayudo a no irse bruces contra el suelo.

-N-no aléjate...Yo tengo a alguien que amo mucho—El chico empezó hablar y Felix solo se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer o decir algo—. Ya lo he marcado...aléjate de mí, de él...si puedes desaparecer de aquí y mi vista.

Luego de eso aquel chico que lo había salvado se alejó de él sin mirarlo. Felix había esperado jamás encontrarse con su enlace, pero desafortunadamente había sucedido.

.

.

Felix entro en el Celo después de aquel encuentro, pero ahora nada podía calmarlo y su omega aullaba por aquel alfa, pero felix solo deseaba que ese infierno acabara no soportaba en dolor y para aumentar todo el recuerdo del otro chico se reproducía en su cabeza, seguido de las palabras. Nada ayudaba nada y el maldito ardor que sentía en todo su cuerpo solo ocasionaba que quisiera arrancarse la piel de una sola.

Sus piernas le temblaban, su piel estaba empapada en sudor, la piel le ardía, podía sentir como le escurría algo entre sus piernas. Solo tenía puesta una sábana en su cuerpo. El calor era tan sofocante que necesitaba sentir frío y aire. Camino aún con las piernas temblando hasta su ventana. Vivía en el quinto piso, podía ver a las personas caminar sin preocupaciones, mientras el sentir que se moría por ese maldito dolor en el pecho.

Felix realmente solo quería que todo eso parara, y por eso decidió aventarse desde su ventana.

.

.

.

HyuJin sentía su cuerpo arder, el haber entrado en celo había sido a causa del chico que había salvado de caer de bruces, si el hubiera sabido que ese chico era su enlace, hubiera preferido no estar en ese pasillo y jamás encontrárselo. Pero no, lo había salvado, lo había hecho inconscientemente. Para empezar el ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las personas que habían estado pasando por ese pasillo. Él solo estaba contestando a los mensajes de su novio. 

Pero fue cosa que algo hizo que quitara la vista de su teléfono y fue cuando lo vio, ni siquiera lo pensó en cuanto corrió hasta el otro para evitar que cayera. Tampoco quería sonar de esa forma tan brusca al decirle aquello al otro, solo fue su manera de reaccionar, había entrado en pánico.

Ahora estaba ahí en su cama solo—No iba a pedirle ayuda JeongIn, sabía que si le comentaba su novio no iba a dudar en pasar su celo con él, pero bien sabía que lo podría lastimar su alfa iba a querer al omega al que había reaccionado, y no a quien él conocía.

Se esperaría y aguantaría su celo, mañana a primera hora iría al hospital.

.

.

.

Felix solo se había fracturado la pierna, un árbol había ayudado amortiguar un poco, tenía raspones en su cuerpo. Lo habían tenido que sedar con una dosis fuerte para que se controlara. Había despertado varias veces y el médico en esos pequeños lapsos pudo preguntarle sobre su celo, y si había sido un intento suicida. Felix solo había negado, y vagamente contesto que solo quería sentir el aire frío golpear su cuerpo.

Tenía la pierna enyesada y el cuerpo adolorido, se sentía medio adormilado, sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero se sentía raramente bien. Sabía que se encontraba en el hospital, era consiente más o menos de todo, pero sentía de algún modo que todo iba de manera lenta, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy bien.

Su mamá había llorado cuando abrió los ojos, le pidió que le contara si tenía problemas, no había entendido del todo, hasta que el médico empezó a preguntarle y el respondía vagamente.

-Estaré llevando tu registro médico. Te recetare unos himbridores para ayudarte a disminuir tus feromonas, y que tú celo no llegue tan rápido si es que vuelves a toparte con el chico.

-Gracias

El médico había salido, y su madre había ido a la cafetería. Felix solo se dedicó a pensar que tener un yeso le iba a impedir un poco de esfuerzo, para cargar sus cuadros. Sus cuadros.

La exposición.

Aquello lo hizo alterarse

El monitor que tenía conectado, llevaba los latidos de su corazón empezó a ir más rápido y a sonar. Felix se empezó alterar, porque si no hubiera entrado en celo, estaría en su exposición exhibiendo uno de los cuadros del que se sentía muy orgulloso.

.

.

HyuJin seguía esperando al médico, mientras esperaba había sentido a su alfa algo inquieto, sabía que seguro era por el celo de ayer, y todo lo que los llevo a eso. Afortunadamente estaba rodeado de médicos.

Sintió la necesidad de caminar en el otro piso, solo lo hizo. Subió por el elevador, precioso con un poco de ansias el piso siguiente, empezó a sentirse desesperado por encontrar algo o alguien.

Bueno en ese piso es donde su papá estaba, así que si le decían algo tenía una excusa—aunque no debía de aprovecharse de eso, pero no podía decirles que solo le había nacido la necesidad de ir a ese piso—. Mientras caminaba una oleada de angustia sintió, jamás había sentido tal cosa, era medio sofocante mientras más se hacía esa sensación, un rostro inundo en su cabeza; aquel rostro que hace apenas ayer le había causado entrar en celo, ahora era lo único que veía y podía recordar. Un rostro decorado con pequeñas pecas, era lo que tenía en su cabeza. De pronto dejo de tener la imagen de él, pero ahora sentir la angustia de aquel chico en carne propia, lo sentía cerca y su alfa estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, realmente solo camino con rapidez, hasta dar con la habitación.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que hacía e otro ahí en ese lugar, solo había corrido hasta aquel lugar. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos de inmediato se encontraron con los del otro. Ninguno de los dos hizo algo, solo mantuvieron el contacto visual.

Felix ver al otro ahí un poco agitado mirandole lo hizo calmarse un poco, las feromonas inundaron la habitación y el amo ese aroma.

HyunJin no sabía que hacer, estaba hecho un mar de emociones, su lado racional le gritaba que se alejara de ahí, pero su lado animal lo incitaba a quedarse con aquel chico.

Rompieron el contacto visual, cuando el médico llamo a HyunJin.

-¿Que haces aquí hijo?—HyunJin volteo encontrándose con su padre.

-Y-yo no sé, solo sentí que debía venir...—Solto sin más—. Yo siento que me voy a volver loco.

Su padre lo miro por varios segundos, dónde estudió el lenguaje corporal de su hijo. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que el chico dentro de la habitación era el enlace de si hijo.

-Debes calmarte primero y bajar a tu consulta. No quiero tener que cedarte también.

Mientras el chico y el médico hablaban. Felix suspiro. Sabía que eso del enlace era una molestia, el podía sentir levemente a su omega inquieto, pero tenía que ser más fuerte que los deseos de su lado animal. Por eso decidió probar lo que una vez en un artículo leyó.

Aclaró su voz y abrió la boca.

-Y-yo ¿Puedo hablar con él?—Sintió su boca seca en cuanto ambos posaron su vista en él—. No quiero que me hagas nada, solo quiero ver si funciona algo. Usted puede quedarse por si tiene que calmarme

El médico no dijo nada. Solo era decisión de su hijo. Lo vio moverse con duda pero aún así lo hizo y termino por adentrarse a la habitación. La habitación no tenía un aroma en particular, solo a desinfectante.

HyunJin funcio el ceño al no percibir el aroma del otro. Camino con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada del chico y de su padre a sus espaldas. Una vez a unos 10 cm de la camilla del chico este le sonrió y HyunJin se permitió apreciarla bien.

Su nariz pico al percibir un aroma a galletas de chocolate, pero era muy debil el aroma, se percató que era del chico.

-Se que esto del enlace es una locura, y molestó—HyunJin dejo que aquella voz del otro hiciera saltar a su alfa—. No quiero que sigamos pasando por este tipo de cosas.

-Veras hace tiempo leí un artículo, que cuando dos personas comparten un enlace pueden romperlo de cierta manera—Felix se acomodo—. No sé qué tan factible sea. Pero deberíamos de intentarlo

HyunJin a pesar de que estar a escasos centímetros del chico lo hiciera sentir, como jamás en su vida se sintió. Quería intentarlo, el amaba mucho a JeongIn y no por un estúpido enlace iba a dejar que se alejaran. Aparte el chico frente a él parecía pensar igual.

-Claro ¿Que debemos hacer?—Inquirió.

-Solo debes usar tu voz de alfa, diciéndole a mi Omega que ya tienes pareja y que las has marcado.

HyunJin no le gusto mucho la idea de usar esa voz, pero el chico parecía estar seguro y su padre no había dicho nada.

-Esta bien, me disculpó de antemano por usarla.

-Esta bien

HyunJin respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que uso la voz.

Felix sintió una tristeza inundarlo y supo que su omega lloraba y pedía que fuera tras el chico, que hace minutos volvió a disculparse y luego salió de ahí.

.

.

.

Seis años después

HyunJin esa noche le había tocado quedarse. Llegaron dos heridos a Cuidados intensivos. El se dirigió a las habitaciones y tomo a uno de los pacientes una vez dentro el olor a sangre lo golpeó, con rapidez se puso a leer el informe y supo que hacer.

Un accidente cambio la vida de felix, dejándolo sin su pareja.

HyunJin al darse cuenta una ves limpio el chico recordó ese aroma que hace un par de años percibió de manera leve. Frente a él se encontraba Felix, gracias a su padre supo su nombre. Pero estaba todo lastimado, por lo que supo había tenido un accidente en auto el iba de copiloto, por lo que leyó el conductor del auto había perdido la vida.

.

.

.

Felix había despertado sentía entumecido todo su cuerpo, se sintió perdido por un momento, Luego las imágenes de lo sucedido lo golpearon y empezó a sentirse desesperado, quería saber como estaba KyunMin. Empezó a entrar en pánico al no verlo. Quería quitarse todo lo que traía en sus brazos. 

Una enfermera entró. 

-Señor Lee por favor mantenga la calma—Felix dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y soltó un suspiro.

-S-solo quiero saber como esta mi pareja—Pidió en un hilo de voz

-Esta bien el médico vendrá y lo ayudara a responder a lo que usted pide. Solo por favor espere. 

Felix solo asintió y se quedo ahí de nuevo postrado en la camilla, esperando a que el médico llegara.

Felix no mentiría, presentía que algo malo pasaría pero no quería ponerse paranoico. Solo quería verlo y verlo sonreírle tontamente .

.

.

HyunJin había sido informado que el paciente de la habitación 301 había despertado, había sentido alivia al escuchar aquello, pero sabía que para el otro iba a ser muy difícil de asimilar lo del otro chico del auto. Aún la familia del Felix no llegaba, habían ido acompañar a la familia del otro chico al velorio. Una ves frente a la puerta de la habitación respiro hondo, tenía que ser neutral una ves le soltara la noticia. Abrió la puerta con cuidado e inmediatamente la vista de Felix cayo sobre él. 

-Buenas tardes Señor Felix—Saludo mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación—. Me presento soy el doctor Hwang HyunJin. Le haré un chequeo y podre contestar a sus preguntas. 

Felix solo asintió, aquel hombre frente a él le recordaba a su enlace; su alfa. Pero aún así no quería pensar en ello. Ni cuando su verdadera preocupación, no sabía como se encontraba. El chequeo fue rápido. Supo hasta ese entonces que tenía y cuales eran sus fracturas, también supo que aún tenía posiblemente el medicamento en sus sistema porque aún no le molestaba nada. 

-Bueno creó que eso es todo, pasare al rato para ver que tal esta—HyunJin sabía que tenía que informarle sobre el otro chico, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Se supone que es médico y esta preparado para dar este tipo de noticias, pero la realidad era otra, él nunca se sentía bien y mucho menos preparado para dar este tipo de noticias. 

Felix sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no se atrevía a preguntar sobre KyunMin tenía micho miedo a la respuesta que el médico podría darle. Pero quería saberla, tenía la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien, y solo fuera paranoia suya. 

-Q-quisiera preguntarle si sabe del estado en el que se encuentra el otro pasajero

HyunJin tenía que decirle la verdad, aquellos ojos llenos de un pequeño brillo lo miraba esperando su respuesta. 

-Lamento ser el que tenga que informarle esto

Felix sintió como de repente como su corazón dejo de latir. 

HyunJin pudo ver como todo brillo y esperanzas del otro, terminaban de derrumbarse. 

-El perdió la vida en el instante del accidente...

Felix dejo de escuchar, se negaba a creerlo. Miro al hombre frente a él y lo miro por largos segundos, esperando a que se riera pero eso nunca paso. 

-No-no...el no pudo, yo-Felix no aguanto más y empezó a llorar, no pudo controlarse u sus sollozos fueron más fuertes. 

Para HyunJin fue doloroso tener que verlo, por eso decidió dejar una enfermera al cuidado del chico, y le llamara una ves se clamara. 

Felix no podía parar de llorar, no podía tan siquiera creerlo. Se negaba a que todo eso fuera cierto, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera una maldita pesadilla, y que cuando despertase estaría envuelto en los brazos del otro. Deseaba con todo su corazón aquello. 

.

.

.

Felix se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó, espero no haberlo hecho, la realidad lo golpeo y volvió a llorar de nuevo sus sollozos podían escucharse en el pasillo. Sabía que era la madrugada , por lo oscuro que se percibía fuera. Aun así tenía la mínima esperanza de seguir en una maldita pesadilla. 

Muy en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. 

No pudo conciliar el sueño, no cuando las imágenes de ambos en el carro antes del accidente lo invadían, no cuando la sonrisa de el aparecía cada que cerraba los ojos, para después ser cegado por el carro que los había hecho salirse del carril...luego de aquello no recuerda nada hasta que las palabras del médico vuelven a retumbar en sus oídos. De ese modo se la pasa, no lo han dado de alta. Felix no quiere volver a casa, no quiere saber que esa casa esta vacía, donde ahora solo sera fría y asquerosa mente grande. 

Esa mañana el médico le había dicho que esa tarde podría regresar a casa. Con pesar acepto y su madre quien había estado con él lo ayudo, y sería quien lo llevaría a su hogar. Un hogar que ahora sería solitario, frío y oscuro. 

Todo seguia igual, los zapatos a la entrada, su maletín del trabajo en la entrada, al igual que el juego de llaves de él.

Felix se tambaleo un poco, era axficiante la soledad que lo rodeaba, el silencio que lo inundaba el departamento. Felix no se sentía capaz de quedarse ahí en ese frío lugar, por eso solo empacó algo de ropa y salió del lugar que ahora era frio.

.  
.  
.

Felix había estado asistiendo al consultas en el hospital, el médico que lo atendía era Yang JeongIn era amable hasta eso, y era quien ahora llevaba el control de sus celos. Ya que con la perdida de su pareja, a felix le iba a ser difícil recuperar llevar sus celos sin su pareja y es por eso que JeongIn era quien iba ayudarle a llevar el control de estos.

También estaba el hecho que en sus visitas casi siempre de topaba con el médico quien de encargo de el cuando llegó ahí después del accidente. Hwang HyunJin. El hombre siempre preguntaba por sus salud y que si todo estaba bien en cuestiones de salud, porque Felix sabia que si se refería a sobre perder a su pareja, la respuesta sería no.

Felix en parte agradecía que su pareja fuese un beta y no alfa, sabía que si hubiera tenido la mordía de un alfa en su cuello la perdida de su pareja hubiera Sido mucho más difícil y dolorosa al borde, de dejarse envolver por la tristeza.

Felix había agarrado por costumbre para despejarse un poco, en caminar todas las noches y hacer las compras de la casa -de su mamá, porque si aún seguía viviendo con su mamá- en la noche le servía mucho ya que no pensaba en él.

Era uno de esos días que tenía que hacer las compras, estaba en el pasillo de las vajillas y utensilios para la cocina, cuando entrando en el pasillo un hombre que venían hablando con alguien por el teléfono se hizo notar. Felix y la otra mujer que se encontraba en el pasillo voltearon una vez el el chico esclamo algo y colgó.

-¿Que demonios?— Esclamo cuando tomo lo que eran dos cucharas y las miró—. ¿Cuál se supone que debo llevar?

La mujer que estaba ahí siguió en lo suyo y Felix no pudo ignorarlo, recuerda a su yo adolescente cuando lo mandaban a hacer las compras y era frustrante cuando no sabía que era que. Así que con cuidado camino hasta el otro y se aclaró la garganta.

-Umh...hola, yo podría...¿Doctor Hwag?—Felix se sorprendió de ver al medido ahí, con las cejas casi juntas al no saber que tenía que llevar.

-Oh! Felix —HyunJin se sorprendió al ver al oreo parado frente a él—. Yo, perdón por esto, pero no se cual es el cucharon que debo llevar, ambos son iguales y servirían para lo mismo, pero no creó que a mi madre le resulte igual. 

Felix sonrió al ver que efectivamente HyunJin estaba teniendo problemas. Y le parecía algo tierna la actitud del otro mirando a ambas cucharas, como si intentara saber cual era la diferencia. 

-Tiene suerte de que yo este aquí, si usted me permite puedo serle de ayuda —Felix ofreció y el otro pareció relajarse terriblemente con ello. 

-¡Dioses, te estaré realmente agradecido soy muy malo cuando se trata de ir por las compras. Y esta por lo visto es de las compras mas difíciles que he tenido que hacer— Se detuvo y miro a Felix—. Y por favor háblame de tu y dime HyunJin, me haces sentir muy viejo. 

Felix noto que a comparación de como era como medico. Le parecía graciosa la forma de actuar, en el hospital parecía ser un medico frío y un poco distante, pero viéndolo bien ahí parecía ser todo lo contrario, si hubiera estado solo Felix apostaba a que HyunJin pudo haberse vuelto loco y solo hachado lo que mas pensara él que serviría. 

-Bueno entonces ¿que fue lo que te pidió tu mamá? —Pregunto Felix mirando lo que aún el otro mantenía en sus manos. 

-Un cucharon—Contesto el otro mirándolo esperanzado. 

Felix miro sus manos y si tenía una cuchara y un cucharon de color negro. Señalo en cucharon color negro. 

-Definitivamente es ese —HyunJin miro al que señalaba y metió al carrito el señalado, dejando en su lugar el otro— . De verdad muchas gracias

-No es nada —Le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Terminaron haciendo sus compras juntos. Felix esa noche descubrió que el padre de HyunJin también había sido médico en el hospital, ahora solo tenía su consultorio cerca de donde vive. HyunJin también le comento que seguía viviendo con sus papas por las constantes búsquedas que iban a su departamento cuando el solo quería descansar, es por ello que había decidido volver con sus padres, donde era una zona privada y ahí si podía tener sus tiempos de descanso, sin tener que estar escondiéndose para que sus vecinos no lo vieran al llegar. 

Después de aquel encuentro en el super. Felix siguió frecuentando el hospital y siguió topándose con HyunJin. Por alguna extraña razón, también llego a encontrárselo en el super. La relación de que empezaron a tener fue de paciente doctor, a dos hombres que empezaban a amigarse. En ese tiempo Felix noto que su omega parecía sentirse muy cómodo con el alfa, aquello lo había sorprendido, ya que después de la perdida de su pareja su omega se sentía muy inquieto ante la cercanía de alfas. Las salidas a lugares no faltaron, a decir verdad Felix fue quien lo invito a una exposición donde se exhibian sus obras. HynJin acepto. 

Felix realmente no creía que fuera, sabía que luego el otro llegaba a tener turnos en la noche. Pero quedo sorprendido de ver al otro ahí en la sala admirando varias obras. Felix era consciente de lo guapo y bien parecido que estaba el otro, pero se sorprendió al verse emocionado al verlo ahí. Y Su omega, su omega casi había aullado de la felicidad al sentirlo.

-¡Hola!—Llamo la atención del otro. 

-Hey! pensé que no lograría verte —Sonrio y Felix se perdido en aquella sonrisa. 

-Eso sería muy feo de mi parte, pero yo creí que no vendrías-Confeso una ves ambos empezaron a caminar. 

-Nunca me perdería una invitación, y menos si uno de los artistas me invito personalmente

Aquello hizo a Felix sentirse reconfortante y su omega se revolcó de la felicidad.

Esa fue la primera vez que Felix deseo seguir teniendo al otro con el, en momentos muy importantes. 

Las invitaciones siguieron y con ellos, un sentimiento en ambos empezó a crecer. HyunJin quien sabía que hace mucho había utilizado la voz en el otro, para romper el lazo. Se sentía correcto esta vez poder tener un sentimiento real, sin tener que preocuparse por un lazo, un lazo que ya no existía. Se propuso a ir lento y hasta donde Felix deseara llegar con él. Era consiente que por momento a Felix le llegaban los recuerdos de su pareja, y sabía que no debía presionarlo, que todo tenía un tiempo. 

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los meses Felix empezó a ser mas cociente de todo lo que sentía cada que estaba con HyunJin. Sabía porque su omega sentía esa comodidad, decir que no lo dejo un poco preocupado sería una cruel mentira. Le daba miedo, y también sentía que el amor que sentía por KyunMin, sabía que no tenía nada de malo su terapeuta le había comentado que estaba bien, y que no por eso iba a enterrar todo lo que hubiera tenido con KyunMin. El no estaba para guardar solo a la memoria de su ahora difunta pareja, que no tenía nada de malo en volver quererse a enamorar. También le había dicho que cada uno tiene una forma distinta de llevar la muerte de una persona muy importante, muchas personas superaba mucho mas rápido la muerte de seres importantes, y otras les llevaba un tiempo. Pero que en esa vida, todo de supera y logran salir. 

Felix había hablado con sus papas de esto, y ellos le mostraron su apoyo como desde un principio. También había ido a donde el cuerpo de KyunMin había sido enterrado, había ido a dejarle flores y a decirle de HyunJin, por alguna extraña razón se sintió mejor cuando frente a su lapida soltó que estaba enamorado del otro. 

Felix estaba mas que seguro de lo que sentía, y ya no se sentía tan mal por ello. Por eso el lo pensaría y le diría al otro acerca de como se sentía. 

Por alguna extraña razón Felix sentía que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, aquello lo confundía un poco. 

.

.

Habían quedado a salir a caminar, por parte del alto ya que últimamente había tenido que realizar operaciones de urgencia, y eso lo tenía un poco estresado. 

Felix le había comentado que habían abierto un café literario no muy lejos de donde solían luego sentarse y relajarse. HyunJin pensó que aquello era un excelente idea, por lo que ambos terminaron ingresando al lugar. El café junto a la poesía habían de alguna manera relajado a HyunJin y la compañía de Felix solo hicieron que repentinamente se sintiera mas motivado. Sabía que desde que JeongIn trataba a Felix el aroma de este se volvía invisible a tal punto, que pensaran que fuera beta. 

Por su parte Felix aquella noche se sintió motivado a confesarle como se sentía el y su omega, por alguna extraña razón también quería que HyunJin empezara a detectar su aroma. Una ves fuera del lugar caminaron de regreso, el animo y humor de HyunJin parecían haberse recuperado.

-HyunJin—Felix dijo de repente ganándose la atenta mirada del otro—. Me gustas 

Realmente Felix había pensado en decirlo de una manera diferente, pero teniendo ahí al otro mirándolo atentamente solo soltó lo que en verdad quería soltar. Por su parte HyunJin sintió como de repente todo dejo de importarle, y solo se centro el el hombre frente a él. Sintió a su alfa levantase con orgullo y aullar. 

-Tu también me gustas mucho Felix

Aquella noche se miraron siendo cómplices de algo, y ajenos a ello. El lazo que una ves pensaron que había sido roto había empezado a surgir cuando el alfa lo reconoció, reconoció a su omega. 

Un días después HyunJin pudo de nuevo sentir aquel embriagante aroma, aquel aroma que lo devolvió a la primera ves que cruzo mirada con aquel chico.

Con el paso del tiempo Felix recordó aquel incidente, un incidente que marco un cambio en su vida para siempre y lo devolvió a quien siempre perteneció. Pensarlo de esa manera podía ser medio cruel, pero ambos pudieron vivir y disfrutar de romance sin tener que se atados a un "destino" marcado para ambos. Curiosamente volvieron para re encontrase, pero esta ves sin tener que ser presionados por un lazo, pudieron sentir cada una de sus sentimientos por el otro reales, sin ser forzados a nada. 

Su noviazgo duro cerca de seis años, y con calma ambos decidieron que era momento de hacer lo siguiente marcar a Felix. 

Felix y HunJin no tardaron el contraer matrimonio. Para lo que les restaba de vida, vivirlo juntos y llenado sus vidas de nuevas experiencias.

FIN


End file.
